Harry Potter and the curse of the Avada Kedavra
by prongsharry
Summary: Death Eaters are everywhere, Dumbledore's back, Voldemort's happy... set after 6th book, sorry about that rubbish summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the curse of the Avada Kedavra**

Chapter 1

Harry woke up, sweat glistening on his brow. Man, his scar was hurting. _Ow! _He thought_. This is not good. _He was in his bed at 4, Privet Drive, waiting for an owl from Ron. His scar was hurting still. _He's happy. Voldemort's happy. _All of a sudden, a creak sounded from the stairs. Harry stiffened. And another, quicker and quicker until it reached the top of the stairs. Thumps began to cross the landing. The door flew open, and a man stepped in. He had grey skin, with bright, gleaming red eyes.

"_Avada_ _Ked…"_

"Harry, mate, are you ok?" His friend, Ron, was looking at him anxiously.

"Yeah, yeah, just had a bit of a weird dream," Harry replied quickly.

"You sure did." Harry looked up and saw Hermione, his other best friend by his bed. "You alright?" Harry nodded in reply.

"Breakfast's ready!" called a voice from downstairs. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Best get going," he said and opened the door. Harry and Hermione followed.

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, "You look so thin, dear, what do they feed you at home?" Ron saved the day,

"Mum, the toast's burning!" Mrs Weasley spun round and viciously pointed her wand at the toaster. It let out a sigh and then spat out the toast, which by now was all black. Suddenly the door opened, and Ron's small, redheaded sister burst in. She stopped when she saw Harry. Harry grinned at Ginny. She grinned back. Harry suddenly knew he shouldn't have stopped going out with her. Ginny sat down next to Harry. Harry put his hand on her knee under the table. She understood. Mrs Weasley put scrambled egg, bacon, sausages and so many other things that Harry didn't know what they were. When they had finished, Mrs Weasley decided that they should degnome the garden. From Harry's previous experience, it had not been pleasant. So, tactfully, first looking at Ron, Harry told Mrs Weasley that they had better tidy their rooms.

"Splendid idea!" came a voice from the door. Everyone looked round. Mr Weasley stood in the door, grinning. "Harry! So glad to see you once again! Molly, we'll tackle the gnomes, dear. Boys, and Ginny go and pack your trunks, we'll be off soon to stay in the Leaky Cauldron to get your new books in Diagon Alley. We will be travelling by Floo powder." Mr Weasley came fully into the kitchen and opened the back door. He jumped down into the garden and set off for the nearest hedge. Mrs Weasley looked at Ron and narrowed her eyes.

"I'll get you back for this," she said raising her wand, "_Crucio!" _she bellowed. Ron ducked. Suddenly, Death Eaters seemed to come from all around them. Ron and Harry raced to the door, grabbing Ginny. They ran out of the door and suddenly cracks sounded all around them. They were trapped.

"Thought you'd escaped, huh?" asked one of the Death Eaters.

"Yeah, and we're going to aswell!" two familiar voices said as two loud cracks sounded. Harry's heart was racing. Fred and George! A hand grabbed at his wrist and suddenly, that familiar sensation of whirling and squashing began. Harry suddenly realised where they were as their feet landed on hard ground.

"Pack all you can, and quickly, grab your broomsticks, and let's go!" Whispered George. Harry found himself simply closing and locking his trunk, he had nothing to pack, and he'd only been at The Burrow a night, and already things were going wrong. They raced into Ginny's bedroom, where Hermione was already packing her and Ginny's things. Ginny raced in, and grabbed her broom.

"It's ok, we'll apparate with your stuff to Diagon Alley, you can go by Floo powder, and we'll see you there. Come to the Leaky Cauldron. We'll meet you there." Fred gave them each a pinch of Floo powder out of his pocket. "See you in a minute." Harry stepped into the fire.

"Diagon Alley!" he shouted and was immediately sucked up in the roaring, hurtful whirling.

Light showed and Harry fell into the grate in Diagon Alley. He picked himself up, and brushed the soot of himself. He looked around him. Oh, this was ok; he'd got to Flourish and Blotts this time. He quickly moved out of the way as a shower of soot fell on him, and Ron came hurtling down into the grate.

"Arghhhhh!" Ron yelled as Ginny, and then Hermione came hurtling down into the grate. Harry laughed. Ron looked at him evilly.

"C'mon, best get going to the Leaky Cauldron, old Tom'll be waiting for us." They all set off for the door, when they suddenly realised that it was too early. However, Ron discovered a door in the back of the shop, which led to a dark passageway.

"Best give it a try," said Ron.

"Hang on," retorted Ginny, "Can't you apparate?" Ron's face became bright in a second. "And Harry can, but he's got no license…" Harry scrunched his face up.

"Yeah, well, I'm taking it tomorrow, so…" Harry made a face.

"It's our best bet, I mean, look, what if Ron doesn't manage to take all of us?" Ginny said quietly. She grabbed Harry's hand. Ron raised his eyebrows at them, and then shrugged. He opened the door again, then stopped.

"What if this is a trap?" Ron asked.

"Just get on with it." came a voice from the back of the shop. They all spun round to see the owner of the shop standing at the door of the shop, "It's opening time." They all started to move towards the door. "That's right, go back to where you came from." The man said. "I suppose you'll be back later today to get your books, but… Oh, it's ok" he hastily added, seeing the soot on their clothes. They walked out muttering to each other,

"Why wasn't he going to let us buy our books here?" That was Ginny.

"Well, stupid, he thought we'd broken in." That was Ron.

"Guys, shut up, he'll hear us." That was Harry and Hermione. They walked down the street, to where Fred and George were waiting.

"C'mon, hurry up!" Yelled Fred. They legged it to the end of the street, to only find that Fred and George were no longer there, but instead, were pulling on black masks, that only let their eyes be seen through slits. Ginny nervously grabbed Harry's hand and Harry pulled her close, into his arms. Fred and George walked towards them, wands raised.

"NO!" Came a bellow from the end of the street. They spun round to see a man, dressed in a long, black cloak striding towards them. As the man got closer, Harry saw that it was Remus Lupin, no longer withered and malnourished, instead, fit and healthy.

"Fred and George, what have I told you about playing these stupid tricks on people?"

"One, we aren't playing no tricks." Said Fred.

"Two, we aren't Fred and George." Said George.

"Three, of course we're playing tricks! Ha! Had you fooled!" They both said together.

Ginny looked at Harry, and rolled her eyes. He laughed, and she turned round, and released her grip. Harry shook his head, and drew her close again, and kissed her. Ron turned round.

"Hey! I thought that was over."

"No, mate," Harry replied, "well, it's not exactly wrong."

"Ron, just quit it. Who was snogging Lavender half the time last year?" Hermione retorted. Ron put his hands on his cheeks, as if to hide his red cheeks.

"Ooh!" Said Fred and George, "we never knew it was that serious!"

"Well, everyone, I think we ought to go now, and find our rooms." Said Hermione quietly. So they set off down the alley to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry fell onto his bed, exhausted with the day's action. He thought back to the episode with the Death Eater Mrs Weasley. He shook his head and wondered why all this had happened. As he was doing so, Fred opened the door with his trunk.

"Hey Harry, you OK?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"You know that it wasn't my mum."

"What? The Death Eater? Who was it?"

"Narcissa Malfoy."

"You've got to be joking. I thought she was meant to be, you know, dead?"

"Why?"

"Well, Malfoy was meant to kill Dumbledore, but Snape had to do it for him. Apparently, he was meant to get killed, along with his parents for not killing him"

"Yeah, yeah."

"So… Narcissa Malfoy was disguised as your mum?"

"Yeah." Fred shook his head. "We don't know what's happened to Mum."

"Well, she could have been…" Harry broke off. It was too hard to say.

"Probably. That's the way she's probably gone." Fred sat down and put his face in his hands. Harry felt awkward. Fred got up, and went out of the room. Harry went downstairs, to find the rest. Hermione greeted him.

"Ron's upstairs… finding it hard… missing his mum." Those were the words he caught, as he went over to Ginny. She buried her face in his jumper.

"Hey, Ginny, look, it's OK, we'll find her." She looked at him gratefully, as if to say thank you. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She put her head on his shoulder again, and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry woke up with a start. Something had disturbed him and he knew it. A creak sounded from out side his room, the handle turned on his bedroom door. A head poked round it. _Phew!_ He thought as Fred came fully into the room.

"Harry, get your clothes on. It's like 10 o'clock." Harry gasped.

"What the hell?"

"Just get out and get dressed." Harry shrugged and pulled himself out of bed.

"OK, _sir."_

"Since when was I _sir_?" Fred laughed. Harry pulled himself out of bed.

"OW!" Harry exclaimed. He fell to the floor clutching his forehead. Fred bent over him.

"Harry, mate, are you ok?" Harry stood up. "Woah, Harry, this is not good. Your scar's bleeding." Harry frowned.

"It's never bled before."

"Maybe we should go and…" Harry fell to the floor again. He rolled over onto his side and groaned. Fred shook his head. Hermione stepped into the room,

"Fred, Harry, what's up?" She asked.

"His…"

"Hey! I can speak, you know! 'Mione, my scar's bleeding."

"What!"

"He's happier than ever before. He's too happy. So happy it's…" The door opened. An old man stepped through the door. It was Dumbledore.

"So," Harry opened his eyes. He was in his bed at Diagon Alley. "It's 12 o'clock. How about waking up this time, getting dressed and not making your scar bleed." Hermione was standing by his bed, but she had not said that.

"Who said that?"

"Who said what, Harry?"

"The thing about getting up, dressed and not making my scar bleed."

"Harry, look no-one said anything. It's just me here. No one else. Ginny was here earlier, but she didn't say anything." Harry looked at her through narrowed eyes. He tried to think what the voice had been like. High pitched, horrible. It made him shiver to think of it.

"What was the voice like Harry?" Hermione asked, like she already knew.

"Mind reader." Harry said. Hermione gasped. She flung herself on the floor then stood up, and then stood up again. And again, and again. Harry watched in amazement.

"Hermione?"

"Ow! Ow! OW!" She screamed. A crack sounded next to Harry.

"Looks like your friend's insane." Said a quiet voice next to him. Harry spun round to face who could have been the ugliest woman in the world. Bellatrix Lestrange. She smiled.

"Well, you really did think you'd escaped, didn't you. My Lord discovered where you were. Oh, when I take you to him, he will be so pleased with me. His most loyal servant, oh yes, that will be me!" She reached out to grab his arm. Instead, Harry reacted quickly.

"_Stupefy!_" He yelled. She reeled backwards, and her head hit the floor with a bang. Harry walked out of the door.

"Hey, mate!" Ron yelled across the bar, "you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. And you?"

"Ok, just tired." Perhaps we should go shopping for books and stuff?"

"Perhaps…" Said a voice from the door, "you should. But I advise you strongly not to let anyone know I'm back, yet. When I give the OK, you can, but not until." Dumbledore had made an appearance at the table.

"Please, sir," began Ron nervously, "what is going to happen to our mum?"

"All will be sorted," said Dumbledore, "and I'm sure you'll be glad to know that your mother is not dead, but in serious harm." Then under his breath, "Poppy will sort her out in a day." Ron smiled gratefully. Fred and George looked at the door, as if expecting it to burst open, and it did. Ginny came in, her eyes blazing. She flung her arms round Harry's neck, and kissed him. Ron looked away pointedly.

"Ron…" began Hermione. Dumbledore laughed, loud and clear. They had never heard him laugh before, but suddenly they all started laughing together. Harry suddenly had the impulse to ask Dumbledore whether he would be their Headmaster again, when Dumbledore said,

"Yes, Harry. I will be coming back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled.

"Good!" Exclaimed Ron, Hermione and Ginny all together.

Harry stopped outside Flourish and Blotts.

"What's up, Harry?" Asked Ginny.

"Nothing, just hope I've got everything."

"Sure." They walked along to their current residence, and went inside. As soon as they were inside, they caught a scene of astonishment to both of them. Ron and Hermione were sitting together, obviously too engrossed to see them, in each other. Harry chuckled. For so long had Ron and Hermione fancied each other, he was so glad that at last it had happened.

**A/N: And so, on that note I must leave you! Auf Wiedersehn!**

**Ron: Hey I get to go out with Hermione! Yes!**

**Prongsharry: Yup!**

**Hermione: Yay!**

**Prongsharry: Good-bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Harry sat down at the table beside Ginny. He felt her hand slip round his back. There was no one else in the room, except for him and Ginny. He turned round so he could see her properly. It was getting late, and soon Ron and Hermione would be coming down to the bar. Old Tom hobbled across.

"D'you want some Butterbeer?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yes please." She replied. Old Tom hobbled back. Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck. He hugged her, and she drew her face close. Harry leaned in. Ron entered the room with Hermione, holding hands. When he saw Harry and Ginny, he stopped, coughed and went red. Ginny pulled away, likewise Harry. Ron smiled.

"It's ok, I've got over my…" He stopped, laughed, and then carried on. "Erm, Hermione and me are, you know, involved."." Hermione looked at Ron, who looked at the ground. Both went bright red.

"I guessed, and knew," said Ginny, who laughed, "After all, when we came in yesterday, you and Hermione were so engrossed in each other you didn't hear us come in." Hermione pulled Ron over to a table where they sat down and immediately started to kiss.

"Eeough! They can't kiss!" whispered Ginny into Harry's ear.

"Yeah, well..." Harry started.

"Shhh!" Said Ginny, in her I-love-you-lots voice. Once again, her face came close, and Harry found himself lost in her.

Harry pulled the covers over himself. _Man, so cold. Why does it have to be so cold? _Harry shivered under his duvet. Surely they'd be going soon. Fred and George had made an appearance that night at the table, and said that the train was going tomorrow. After tea, Harry had packed his trunk, and also got Hedwig, after Fred had gone back for her. She had nibbled his ear affectionately, then gone hunting. She was now sitting in her cage going to sleep, like Harry should have been, but he couldn't. Something was wrong, and he knew it.

"Tell me where he is!" A loud, schreeching voice said from outside.

"No! Never..." Harry gasped. Ginny screamed from outside and Harry strode to the door. The man had obviously raised his wand, when Harry flung the door open and saw the scene. Ginny was being held by her neck, by a gruesome, smelly man.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry cried, and the man keeled backwards and his head hit the floor with a crash.

"Harry..." Was all Ginny said before collapsing into Harry's arms.

"Hey, Ginny?"

"Yup?"

"You need sleep... maybe you should get some..."

"Yeah, I'm actually really tired."

"You would be..." Ginny laughed after this comment.

"I always am." Harry smiled. She stood on her tip-toes, kissed him, and went up to her room.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Just come down if anything's wrong, ok?" She nodded and went inside her bedroom.

Harry got back into bed. He was still cold, but not as cold. Hesnuggled down, and then sat bolt upright in his bed. _No! Homework!_ Harry groaned, and unwillingly got out a piece of parchment, his quill, and began scratching away.

**_The life of Wendolin the Weird_** he wrote, then settled down to a essay, of two parchment rolls.

Harry was awoken by a loud knock on the door. He pulled himself out of bed, packed his trunk and started dragging it towards the door. Harry opened the door, and Dumbledore came in.

"Harry, we will be setting off for King's cross at about 10:50..." He was interrupted by Harry...

"Erm, 10 minutes to get there?"

"Harry, disapparation."

"Ok... but sir, I'm just really hungry..."

"Well, Harry, you can go downstairs and eat. You have one hour to eat as much as you like."

Harry walked out of the door, and went downstairs, Dumbledore following with the trunk, with a hover charm lifting it. He raced into a seat next to Hermione, and ravenously attacked some bacon, egg and sausages. Ginny came in and slid into the seatnext to him, and also began attacking her breakfast. Dumbledore followed, with her trunk. There was quite a pile of trunks and pets by the door, and Tom came hobbling over. He took away their plates, and Fred and George came racing in.

"Guess what?" Said Fred,

"We're nearly millionaires!" Said Ginny sarcastically.

"Actually, you be right!" Said George, "No, not really, but Mum just walked in as if she'd just woken up from a massive sleep, and we don't know what has happened to her, but she seems to keep garbling on about nothing, you know." Ron looked so much happier than he had done in the past few days, in fact, according to harry, a flicker of a smile was seen on his face, before Dumbledore interrupted him, saying,

"Mr Weasley, we had better go to our train station. Harry and Ron, and Ginny, please accompany me, and then please Hermione, and the trunks and pets, please accompany Fred and George. At once the trunks divided them selves among them and they all set off for King's Cross via disaparation.

Harry sat back in his seat, with Hedwig next to him. None of the public had seemed to notice a bunch of people and trunks and animals appear out of nowhere. And Hermione and Ron were now both in the prefect's cabin. Suddenly, a letter floated through the window, delivered by a school owl. Harry opened it, and out fell his list of books, (he had had to borrow Ron's) a Quidditch captain badge, and what was more, a Head Boy badge.Harry felt a surge of pride flow through his body, as he pinned the badge to his robes and set off for the Head boy's cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Harry," Dumbledore said quietly,

"Yes, sir?"

"Your responsibilities as Head boy…"

"I know sir, enormous."

"How many times have I told you?"

"About fifty times, sir."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, and chuckled. _Or I think so_ thought Harry, avoiding Dumbledore's eyes so he couldn't tell what he was thinking._ Oh my gosh, how many times have I fallen asleep, it was Eleven O'clock when I came here, it's now half past! _Harry sat up in his seat, so he wouldn't fall asleep again. Harry looked at his badge.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can I go and see Ron and hermione, please?"

"Of course, Harry. Oh and Harry..."

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm sorry you didn't find out earlier. The post, for some reason did not get through."

"It's ok, sir."

"Harry, you are the best pupil I could ask for. Please don't let me down."

"I won't, sir."

"Good. Harry, I advise you not to get into too many scrapes this year."

"Yes, sir." Harry walked out of his cabin, and walked to the prefects' cabin where Ron and Hermione were sitting. harry walked in, and when everyone saw the badge, they stood up. harry raised an eyebrow.

"Harry, mate, why didn't you tell us before?" That was Ron.

"I didn't know." Was Harry's reply. Harry sat down and so did everyone else.

"I guess this is why I wasn't a prefect before." Harry started. Hermione raised her face guiltily.

"No, Harry, it wasn't that."

Harry raised his gaze from the table to her face. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"You knew all along why I wasn't a prefect?" Harry started angrily, "Then why, did my best friends never tell me?" Harry was shouting now.

"Because there is a jinx on the post of a prefect. Dumbledore has worked for years to try and get the jinx off, but he's never suceeded."

Harry's face twisted.

"So, Hermione, why did you never tell me, and what is the jinx?"

"Well, you see, there is a curse on a particular prefect of whomever the jinx maker requires there to be. The jinx maker can do anything with this person, incliuding killing them. Dumbledore wasn't prepared to take that risk with you. It happened last time over 10 years ago. I never told you because I found out yesterday."

Harry stood up.

"I'm going back."

Hermione turned her face the other way, when Harry sat down again.

"I BET YOU KNEW ALL ALONG! ME, WHO SAVED YOU IN THE LAKE, ME, YES, ME, AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR FRIEND!" Harry shouted.

"Harry..."

"OH YOU CAN "Harry" ME ALL YOU LIKE, BUT I DON'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T KNOW! I KNOW YOU READ IT! BECAUSE SIMPLY I CAN READ OVER YOUR SHOULDER VERY WELL. I SAW YOU READING IT! AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME, BUT YOU TOLD RON, DIDN'T YOU?"

"Harry, it's not like that. I'm sorry."

"DON'T SAY THAT! THAT'S PERFECLY HOW IT WAS! AND I KNOW IT, TOO!"

Harry stood up and strode out of the cabin. He went back to his cabin, where Dumbledore was sitting, waiting for him.

"Harry, you have a perfect right to be angry with Miss Granger, but, I'm afraid it was not a time to bring it up between you."

"Sir, I didn't bring anything up, I just said I guess this is why..."

"Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't understand. I thought you brought it up between yourselves."

"No, she did."

Dumbledore nodded.

"She should have told you Harry, but there are somethings I need to tell you myself. This year, a new curse has been formed. It defends one from an unforgivabe curse. But, a strange thing has happened since this curse has been formed. The killing curse..."

A loud bang took the train by suprise. Dumbledore strode out of the door to see Proffessor McGonagall also striding down the corridor from her cabin.

"Albus?" She stared, completely in shock. The teachers next door had been playing a rather large game of exploding snap.

Harry walked out of the train. his head held high, and Dumbledore followed. A large murmur arose from the crowd.

"It's Dumbledore!"

"It can't be! I mean, he's dead!"

"See, I told you all along he wasn't dead!"

Dumbledore walked into a carriage, and Harry followed him. He had learnt that in the train. Harry leant back in the carriage, and sighed. He was Head Boy, and there were just two, no, three things he could wish for now. His mum, Sirius and his dad. Not much else mattered now, now that he'd just lost one of his best mates, and probably Ron aswell. However, he saw Ron walking down the corridor, by himself. Ron ran over to him.

"Harry," Ron's voice sounded dry and husky. "She dumped me. She said it was because I was prepared to be your mate while she wasn't."

Harry sighed.

"Well, I don't blame her for not wanting to be my friend. I did just have a go at her."

"That was her argument. I said you had a good reason and she dumped me." Harry looked at Ron. His face was twisted and red from crying. Then, Hermione rushed around the corner, and straight into Harry's arms.

"I'm sorry Harry."

She turned to Ron. "I'm sorry Ron, too." She fell into Ron's arms, and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello to all my adoring fans... that is you, Eleanor! And Vicky... Anyway, this is kind of annoying having to write this for the second time, as the page expired on me! ARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I did write a little thing with me and Harry but time is too short! Oh well, I'll write it anyway...**

**Prongsharry: May I proudly present...**

**Harry: NO! I REFUSE to be in this chapter! **

**Prongsharry: AND I was so rudely interrupted by you. Shut up Harry. Nothing bad has happened... YET! **

**Harry:PRECISELY! I hate this life! And no, I won't shut up, thank you, or I resign.**

**Prongsharry: Harry you are going to be in this chapter, whether you want to be or not. SO THERE! And you also can't get away from the fact that you literally can't resign from your life.**

**Harry: Well, seen as I'm the hero, may I proudly (COUGH COUGH) Present chapter 5!**

Harry stepped out of the carriage with Dumbledore behind him. A large murmur arose from the crowd.

"It's Dumbledore!"

"It can't be, don't be stupid, I mean, he's erm, dead, non?"

"I told you all along he wasn't dead didn't I?"

"Er, no!"

"Whatever..."

Dumbledore proceeded to the gate and with the year seven pupils, went inside. Harry couldn't wait for the sorting, when all the year sevens were sorted into their houses.

-----**_Flashback_**------

Harry was waiting in the mass of year sevens, waiting to be sorted, when finally, his name was called.

"Harry Potter"

He had got up onto the stage, and hat the hat placed on his head. _Not Slytherin, please not Slytherin. _

"Hmm, a difficult one. Not Slytherin, huh? Well, if not Slytherin, better be Gryffindor!"

Harry had made his way into the seat next to his new friend, Ron.

-------**_Back to Normal_**--------

Ron slid into the seat next to Harry, dragging Hermione along.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "I've got a letter from Dumbledore. It says: Give this to Harry. Kill two birds with one stone. Professor Dumbledore."

Harry frowned.

"Well, one thing I don't... HEY! Give me that, please Hermione, I just want to have a look at that."

Under the writing there was a note.

Tonight, Mr Potter, you will die.

Since when were you a Mr Potter, it was just in case anyone else read this.

Go to Dumbledore's, or Dead Dumbledore's office, and I will challenge you to a duel.

Goodbye, say goodbye to your friends, because tonight you will surely die.

Draco Malfoy

Oh yes, I am not dead, just my Aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, who was killed by a stunner. The Dark Lord is notpleased with you Potter, killing his servant.

Harry dropped the letter into the fire, after the great feast, and made his way into his domitory. He sat down on the bed and sighed. It was going to be a long day. But first, he had to go and see Ginny. _I've just come in here, what was I going to get? Oh, yes, Ginny's bithday present. _Harry got her present off the top of his trunk, and went downstairs. Suddenly, Harry smiled. He had killed Bellatrix Lestrange, and then he stopped smiling. Draco was alive. How the hell he would get into Hogwarts, Harry didn't know, but, one thing was for sure, he couldn't. Not even the strongest of charm breakers could have gotten past the charms that all the Headteachers of Hogwarts had put on. And, Dumbledore would probably be in his office. Then Harry cracked it. Draco was not alive, in fact, Voldemort was going to take his place at the school, in Draco's body, not knowing that everyone knew about his death, what with Professor Snape having to kill Dumbledore for him. Harry punched the air with satisfaction, and went down to the common room.

"So," Hermione said, "you reckon Voldemort's going to try and get into Hogwarts, using Draco Malfoy's body, what, using a piece of his soul, or what?"

"Yeah." said Harry, quietly. Ginny put her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"I'm tired, and this is way too confusing for words. You're not gonna go, are you Harry?"

" No, silly, I just think I should send Dumbledore a quick letter..."

"And deliver it by?"

"Floo Powder. Dumbledore will be alerted, and then," Harry paused, and Hermione exciteldy finished,

"GET VOLDEMORT! YES!"

Ron looked like he'd just trodden on a wet fish.

"Don't say his name too loudly, couldn't you just say, you-know-who?" Ron had gone very pale.

"I'm sorry, Ron, and to everyone else who heard that who has some sort of against-ness to you-know-who's real name." Hermione announced to the rest of the dormitory, and to Ron.

Ron looked a lot happier. Suddenly, Ginny announced herself from the foot of the girls dormitory steps.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, running to him. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you for, perhaps, an hour! Well, three..." Her voice trailed off, and Harry found himself looking at her in a different light altogether. She had missed him. Harry presented her present.

"Oh! Harry, you shouldn't have!"

"Er, yes I should. Well, seen as you are my girlfriend, I should, so there!" Harry finished.

She eagerly began tearing off the wrapping paper, and her eyes sparkled as she saw what was underneath.

"Oh, Harry, how did you know I wanted a whole box of Chocolate Cauldrons."

"They're jinxed, so no-one but you can eat one."

"Oh, Harry!" She leant up to him and kissed him. Ron took this for a cue that it was ok to kiss Hermione, non-stop for 20 seconds. Harry and Ginny counted, and made sick faces at each other.

"Eeeough!" Ginny whispered.

"It is pretty bad, non?" Said Harry, laughing at his terrible french. Proffesor McGonagall walked into the room, through the portrait hole.

"Everyone will go to bed, except the Head Boy. Mr Potter, please follow me." She led Harry out of the door.

"We are going to Dumbledore's office. The headmaster would like to see you."

Harry stopped.

"No! We can't go! It's not Dumbledore, it's Voldemort, in the form of..." Harry stopped. Voldemort had been right under his nose all the time. It wasn't Dumbledore, it was Voldemort. Voldemort taking a quick sip of Polyjuice potion every now and then, when no-one was looking. Voldemort trying to worm his way round Harry, trying to capture every part ofg his daily routine, so he could capture him, and killhim, his friends, the rest of the school, like Ginny, Ron, Hermione...

"Carry on Mr Potter, we must go to my office." Harry looked at her closely. She looked suspiciously like Narcissa Malfoy. Harry pulled out his wand.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry cried, and she went reeling back onto the floor. He wondered how many times he would have to use that again. He dragged the limp body to the side of the corridor, and gasped in amazement as her form slowly changed to Narcissa Malfoy. Harry raced along the corridor, and to the portrait hole.

"Password?" Said the Fat Lady.

"Fiddlesticks." Said Harry, and she swung forward to reveal The Common Room, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all staring anxiously at him.

"Well?"

Harry sat down and told them the full story.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Hello to my adoring fans...autographs later lol!**

Prongsharry: So, Harry, how's life?

Harry: Bad!

Prongsharry: And, er, why may I ask?

Prongsharry:You knew that was gonna be tiring... but good luck, Harry, this chapter may hurt...

Harry: Why?

Prongsharry: Wait and see...

Harry woke up, to see Ron standing over his beds, anxiously.

"Er, Ginny said you weren't feeling well, are you ok?"

"How did she know?"

"Last night. Apparently, you apperared in her dorm, and said you weren't feeling well... it was like 3:00 am. How the fuck did you get in?"

"What? I was in Ginny's dorm? Er, no way! You know you can't get into the girl's dorms."

"She said you did kinda look tired, and your eyes were closed."

"Ok, I must hav been sleepsomething!"

"Yeah, summat like sleepapparating!"

"Maybe not. You know you can't apparate inside Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I know, but she was pretty sure it was you."

"Yeah, well, it could have been summat else."

"Ron?"

"Yup?"

"Are _you _ok?"

"Yeah, couldn't have been better."

"Ron, what have you been eating? Or drinking for that matter?"

"Nothing!" Ron's voice wavered, and he giggled uncontrollably. Harry noticed something about the laugh that was unmistakeable. That wasn't Ron's normal laugh. He threw back Ron's covers to reveal... nothing. Harry sighed, and realised... underneath the bed. He found the chocolate cauldrons he had given to Ginny. The jinx had worked perfecly. He reckoned Ron wouldn't touch a chocolate cauldron again, because suddenly, Ron bent over double, and groaned.

"Didn't I tell you?"

Ron groaned in reply.

"Ow! Harry! That jinx hurts!"

"It's meant to, stupid, that's why I put it on!" Harry grinned to himself.

Harry sighed as he put his bag down on the table in theDefence against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, but Harry was far away in a world of wondering how to lift the jinx on the post of the defence against the dark arts, then realised. _Ha! I've cracked what no-one else has. It's easy, just the Imperius curse, telling people to go. No, that's not it. I reckon Voldemort's going to come in, and kill me, now, kill everyone, arghh! Well, he is now impersonating Dumbledore, and others, sooooo..._

Harry sat up when the new defence against the dark arts teacher came in.

"Open your books at page 116." They began, but way too quickly Harry knew who it was. Well, duh, they looked so like each other..._ Oh my god, it's my dad!_

"Hey, Harry! That must have been the best lesson ever! I mean, we've never done so much practical!"

Harry turned round to see Ron speeding towards him, until he collapsed on the wall next to Harry, quite out of breath.

"Harry?"

"Yup?" Harry answered to Seamus Finnigan,

"When are Quidditch tryouts?"

"Tommorow, down at the pitch."

"Hokay, I shall practise. What time?"

"Oh, erm, 6 o'clock. See you there. What d'ya wanna try out for?"

"Erm, chaser?"

"That's ok, seen as Katie's left, so come down, and there might be quite a few people there too, you know..."

"That's fine, ok, see ya..." Seamus ran back off down the corridor, when Hermione pointed her wand secretly at his bag. His bag immediatly burst open, and the contents were all over the floor. She jerked her head in the opposite direction at Harry and Ron, and they ran with her. She entered an empty classroom, and sat down.

"Ok, I Hate Seamus. I don't want him to be chaser. And you know why? Because plainly, he's on Voldemort's side. How else could he have got in? Now, if we get him out by some miraculous method..."

"Levitate!" Harry exclaimed, "drop him out of the window, score Hermione..."

"Oh, yeah, and get expelled. Harry, you're head boy, you can't do that, we'll just have to..."

"Put him in the one eyed witch's little place, then get him out, put him in the shrieking shack, he'll be, erm, boy, scared. He might find the way out, but woe betide him when he comes to the whomping willow. That'll be funny..."

They stood up,

"You know, that is exactly what I was thinking. Harry you're a genius!"

"I know, Hermione. Autographs later!"

Hermione smiled sarcastically, for a moment, then Harry walked out, Ron following. Hermione punched the air with satisfaction. How was Seamus on Voldemort's side? Hermione just hated him, because he had been having a go at him. Then she realised she was not alone...

Hermione sighed, as Snape dragged her to the dungeon.

"So, greasylocks, how did you get in here?"

"So, smarmy little brat, do you not remember the vanishing cabinets?"

"Piss off." Hermione said quietly.

"Oh, yeah, you can say what you like to me now, but something rather, unpleasant might happen, very soon, to you."

"PEEVES!" Hermione yelled, and the poltergeist drifted in.

"GREASYLOCKS!" He cried, and set about wreaking as much havoc as he could. Snape hit out wildly against raining candles, and let go of Hermione's hand. She immediatly ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

Hermione skidded around the corner, and ran into Ron.

"Hey, wotcha doing?"

**A/N:I'm very sorry for that crap ending, but...**

**Prongsharry:Ron?**

**Ron:Yes?**

**Prongsharry:No bad language. Ch 7 will be up soon, also, Bis Dann! Or, until then, goodbye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi Vicky, and El. And perhaps some more people who appreciate my gift, or perhaps not. Well, this is...**

**Harry: Chapter 7. Now, Prongsharry, what's happening this time? I get killed? Oh yes, I got it!**

**Prongsharry:Harry. For one thing, you were NOT created by our "Dear" lady, JKR, to moan, die and complain. You are meant to save the world from, well, Voldemort, I guess.**

**Harry: As I said before, I quit.**

**Prongsharry: I do not accept your resignation, Harry. Chapter 7...**

**Ron: Harry, just shut it. **

**Hermione:Yeah, well after last time, I think I quit, too.**

**Prongsharry:I do not accept your resignation, Hermione.**

**Ron: Just shut up, ok?**

**Prongsharry: And finally, I present, Chapter 7. No, Harry, you can't walk out of the world.**

* * *

Harry sat down on his bed. So Snape was here. _The room of requirement,_ Harry thought. _So, I need to get in and destroy it. What am I going to destroy it with? Oh, I'll get the real Proffesor McGonagall, hang on, theyr'e probably imprisoned..._ Harry snapped his fingers. _Of course! The chamber of secrets! Oh my _gosh_, how could have I forgotten?_ Ron ran into the dormitory. 

"Harry! We need you! There's like this massive crowd of random people outside, and erm, theyr'e like hissing, and they're being really..."

"Exremist Parseltongues. They live with snakes, and they can't talk in anything but parseltongue. Theyr'e harmless, but if they're on Voldemort's side, they could be dangerous. Just don't speak to them. I'll take care of that." Harry got up, and picked up his broom. He opened the window, and got on. Ron copied him, and they flew out of the window.

* * *

"_Harry Potter" _Hissed one of the crowd, "_We have come to see you. We need your help. He-who-must-not-be-named is in this very castle. He plans to uproot the school, and also kill everysingle student, so he can live forever."_ A man stepped forward, wearing gloves, and holding a strangely familiar box. 

"_In here, there is the Hufflepuff cup. Destroy it as soon as you can, or Voldemort will live forever. Do it now."_

And with trembling hands, the man put it down onto the floor. He opened the box, but from the cup, a vision of a handsome young man drifted out. Before the man had time to raise his wand, Harry yelled,

"Stupefy!" The handsome young man fell backwards, his fall making no sound. Harry stepped forward, and looked at the cup. The man gave him his gloves, and Harry picked it up. He threw it against the floor, but the cup bounced, once, twice, and on the third bounce it smashed. The young man awoke as it smahed, and disappeared.

"_Can you tell me where Voldemort is?" _Harry asked. The man shook his head.

_"We cannot give an answer to your question. Our responses are limited. He-who-must-not-be-named has limited our responses. All we can tell you is that he is under your nose, and you have not yet seen him. Dumbledore is a Horcrux, thanks to a person who has been killed recently. Kill his body, and you will destroy all He-who-must-not-be-named's Horcruxes. We do not think he realises this. The problem to solve is to find Dumbledore's body."_

_"So, is he in the castle?"_

_"Yes." _The single word was uttered, and they disappeared, in clouds of smoke, and a gust blew, and the smoke blew away. There was nothing left of the Extremist Parseltongues except a pile of snakes.

_"Harry Potter!"_ Hissed one of the snakes, _"Come here..."_

* * *

Harry ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't know why he was running. All he knew, was that he was running. Suddenly he stopped. There was a ladder to climb. or to go round. Harry took the chance to confuse his attacker. He dodged around the ladder, and continued in the dark passage way._ Where am I? Am I even in Hogwarts? Where the hell am I?_ The passageway took a sharp left, and he could no longer hear footsteps behind him, but he still continued to run. He stoppeds at a gate, and tried it. It was open. He breathed a sigh of relief. He ran through, and out into the sunshine. He continued to run, feeling the fresh air in his lungs. It felt as if he would never tire, unending strength, then he looked down at himself, and felt his face. It was wet with perspire. He closed his eyes, and allowed himself just to run, until he...

* * *

"Erm, Harry?" 

The unmistakeable voice of Sirius Black, his Godfather, brought him back to reality. Harry gasped. No way had he bargained for this.

"How come you're here?" he asked groggily, as Sirius busybodied himself around his bed.

"Okey Dokey. You ready for one confusing story? Ok, well, this might sound weird, but Voldemort made one big mistake when he made his last Horcrux, it meant that the veil, the black one, Harry, in the department of mysteries, doesn't work anymore. So, everyone it's killed is now alive again. It was spooky when I kinda woke up, and felt like this weird thing entering my body. Then, it felt like something was being applied to my eyelids, like hard stuff, then, I woke up, and saw like, loads of other people who'd been killed by it. One of them being my brother, Regulus."

"What are your brother's full initials?" Asked Harry, suddenly fulfilling the mystery,

"R.A.B"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, guys! Hope everything makes sense... oh yeah, Harry had a dream, so that's why he was running, if you hadn't figured it out, so yeah.**

**Harry: Right, I'm really tired now, after all that running you made me do. I'm off to bed.**

**Prongsharry: Ok, I've no problem with that. BUT, Harry, I do not accept your resignation. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter and the other characters. If you sue me, you will get 1p, so it's not worth it. I use characters for their own good, and I am not making any money out of this. I write to entertain.**

**A/N: Hello! How are you? Thing is, I actually cannot remember what I have been writing, so I'll just go and check it out... this chapter should be longer than the rest, maybe continuing to be longer...**

**Right I'm back! Hope you loved the ending to my awesome Chapter 7! Yes, there will be autographs later...**

**Harry: Right. I'm pissed off with you. **

**Prongsharry:Why?**

**Harry: Well, not you exactly...I just hate my life!**

**Prongsharry: Tough. Chapter 8, here we come!**

* * *

Harry dragged himself out of bed, and ran down the stairs, while Sirius called, 

"Hurry up, squirt! Someone's here to see you!"

Harry stopped before he got into the kitchen of 12, Grimmauld Place. He opened the door, and stepped in. Harry gasped as a young man got up from his chair.

"Harry Potter. So long it has been since I first heard of your miraculous escape from Voldemort. I have always wanted to meet you, however, he killed me before I could. You see, I destroyed a horcrux of his. Slytherin's locket. And it wasn't the fact that He made a new horcrux that made the veil destroy itself. It was the recent coming of yours to the cave where I imrisoned the fake locket, so that if Voldemort came to retrieve it, he would not find anything different about the cave. I was there when he planted it, and set the Inferi on. Therefore, I was the only one who could get across the cave lake safely, put my hand into the potion, and destroy the locket, then get back across the lake, with no Inferi to attack me, or sending no warning to Voldemort himself. I knew another way in. I knew how to block the Inferi. Mind you they would not have attacked me, because..." Regulus suddenly collapsed on the floor, panting.

"Never take my footsteps, and gain the Dark Mark. It is painful. I feel my Dark Lord himself calling to me, now."

"Your Dark Lord? What do you speak of, my brother?" Asked Sirius.

"I speak of he-who-must-not-be-named, still known to me as the Dark Lord. I cannot forget my days of servitude to him. I hate him, yet he is still the Dark L:ord, because I, although am not his servant, I have his mark, therefore, I cannot call him but the Dark Lord. He still longs for me to be in his clutches, yet I do not wish to be, so he sends out a way of catching me every so often. He would kill me if he saw me, therefore, I do not answer to his calls. It grieves me deeply to think of someone who cannot love. Therefore, I do not wish to join him once again."

Harry sat back in silence, taking it all in. He realised why his love was his power. Voldemort was not created by love. He was created by a love potion. Therefore, he could not love anyone without a love potion. And, if he gave Voldemort an antidote to love potion it could kill him. Well, that was the theory.

* * *

Harry walked down Diagon Alley to Madame Malkins' robe shop. Then, as he was walking past Fred and George's joke shop, some one pulled him into ribcracking hug. 

"HARRY! Oh, you're alright! You've been all over the newspapers." Mrs Weasley produced a copy of the daily prophet. A picture of Harry was on the fronts as always in the wizarding world, moving. Harry grinned at it.

"Well, I'm here now. The search will have to end pretty soon, or the whole world will end up searching for this random boy who's actually alive, and right under their very noses." Harry concluded, as Mrs Weasley danced into the shop, bringing Fred and George with her.

"Harry! Didn't think we'd be seeing you for quite some time after this hunt for you. How's Dumbledore?"

"Still dead."

"Harry? We saw him! Don't tell us you've gone mad. Pleeeeeease Harry!"

"Ok, I explain all. This is confusing, but hey. Voldemort... " Harry stopped as Mrs Weasley and the twins covered their ears. "Look! This guy thinks he's sumpreme being, so we should all stop "respecting" him, and just use his name like he's some ordinary guy! Anyway, Voldemort took possesion of Dumbledore's dead body, and used it so he could find out everything about us. He now knows everything about us, and he's going to undermine the whole world, and destroy everyone in sight. Great."

Mrs Weasley and the twins looked at Harry with their mouths open.

"How do you know all this?" Asked Fred.

"I worked it out. It was pretty..." Harry ducked as Mrs Weasley shot a stunner at him. Heran down Diagon Alley as fast as his legs would take him.

"_Protego!" _Yelled Harry as jinx after jinx flew after him. He pointed his wand at the wall, and the wall moved to let him through. It closed after him, and Harry leant on the counter.

"Butterbeer?" Asked Tom.

"Yeah, please."

Harry drank the Butterbeer quickly, and swallowed afterwards.

"Now, what's you be doing here?" Asked Tom, "Run away from school, by any chance? You're all over the news!"

"I had no choice. I don't even know how i got out of school. I just kinda, disappeared,I guess. I knpow you can't apparate withgin Hogwarts, but this, woah, was just too scary for words."

Suddenly, Harry gasped. There was beginning to be a grey tinge in Tom's skin. His hair started to fall out, and dissolve into nothing. Harry went for the door while the Polyjuice potion wore off Tom. He ran out of the door and into the street. He ran past all the astonished shoppers, and past the canival. He ran to the telephone box Mr. Weasley had taken them all in so many years ago. He dialled62442.

"Name?" Asked the operator.

"Harry Potter."

"What is your buisness here at the ministry?"

"Need to see Arthur Weasley."

The machine spat out the badge, and the floor lowered.

* * *

"So, Harry. You're telling me that Diagon Alley is raided by Death Eaters pretending to be my wife and my sons. I think we shouild take you to St. Mungo's, Harry, you must be hallucinating." 

"I'm not!" Spluttered Harry, "I saw this, all the shopkeepers saw this. Unless, they are under the Imperius curse. And Tom was definately Voldemort, and I am going to call him VOLDEMORT, because I saw the polyjuice wear off."

Arthur Weasley leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Harry. I'm not saying I don't believe you. I'm just saying you should be a little more careful with who you tell your information to. I am saying that I think that you are lying to me."

Harry shook his head, and screwed up his face.

"I have no choice, Harry. It is quite an unbelievable story. _Imperio._" He flicked his wand almost lazily. "There has been no attack on Diagon Alley. Believe it."

"NO! NEVER!"

"Harry, you cannot. You cannot say no. Jump onto the desk."

Harry stayed motionless, his face blank. _Just jump, Harry. Just jump. _

_No. No. No. Never. Don't jump. Don't say yes. Say no._

No."

"What?"

"No."

"Harry, you cannot refuse me. Say yes. It's easy. Just say yes."

"NO!"

"Harry, you have to. Do not wind me up."

"I will wind you up, then."

"Fucking hell."

"Shut your foul mouth."

"Do not tell me to do that Harry."

"I will, and I can. Shut your mouth."

"Harry?"

The Arthur Weasley in front of him crashed to the ground.

"Tonks!"

"Harry, we have to get you out of here. Death Eaters are on our trail. Well, move!"

They ran down the corridor, as fast as they could, running until they got to Tonks' office.

"Stay here. Wait for me. I have your broom, and Invisibilty cloak. I also have one for me, courtesy of the staff imprisoned in the dungeons of Hogwarts. We must get out, Harry."

"Sure, whatever." As soon as she had disappered inside, Harry realised he was vunerable to anyone, and anything. He sensed heat coming from the end of the corridor, and he saw the flames racing towards him. _Wandless_ _magic_. _Come on_. He started to run knowing there was no other way out. Suddenly he looked behind him, and saw that the flames had stopped, and were almost bowing down to him. _Woah. What happened there?_

_"Master of Fire, step into us, and we will give you sumpreme power. Our master died, he named you as our new master. Please free us from..." _

"Come on Harry!" Yelled Tonks, "No time to lose!"

Harry pulled himself away from the fire's whisper, and ran with Tonks. They ran into Arthur Weasley's office, where the Death Eater lay crumpled in a heap. They jumped out of the "window" into a passage with narrow rails.

"Gringotts." Tonks explained hurridly, "It's a fake window. It's quite handy for escaping. We have to get out of here, fast. Up here."

They ran up the dark passage way, when all of a sudden, they heard a roar, and a clatter, then realised the noise had stopped.

"Ok, the passages are quite big. If we hide here," Tonks pointed to a little alcove in the side,"Then we can stay here for a bit, until the carriage has gone past. With new security, it might be a little hard to get out, but I think Bill Weasley's on the door today."

The roar began again, and a cart rattled past them at high speed, holding one goblin, and one person. They carried on up the passage, and soon they could see light. Bill's face loomed up at them. He nodded, and let them past.

Harry sank back in his chair, at 12, Grimmauld Place. There had been a raid. Sirius had stunned the two Deatheaters that had come. They were now in Azkaban. There was no way that Harry could get back to Hogwarts now.Hogwarts had been ransacked in a raid, it was said by Voldemort himself, and a few other Deatheaters. He felt almost like crying. Some pupils had been killed, others stunned, captured. A lucky few had escaped- Ginny, Ron, Seamus, Neville, Hermione, and one that Harry had never thought of, Cedric Diggory. (But he's DEAD! said Harry) Those who had been captured would be tortured. It was rumored that Voldemort was looking for Harry himself. He had killed anyone remotely like for fear that it was him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope you liked my last chapter. Please review. I'm sorry I haven't been updating very regularly, but I have been VERY busy, and that's not just an excuse. I promise! And I won't be updating over the summer, either, I am honestly in Australia, and then in Wales, so there. That's 7 weeks and 2 days of not being able to update. SORRY! But I will be back. I am coming back to England to update. Eventually. No really I am.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter and the other characters. If you sue me, you will get 1p, so it's not worth it. I use characters for their own good, and I am not making any money out of this. I write to entertain.**

**Prongsharry: Ooh, shiver me timbers. All this Pirates of the Caribbean really puts me in the mood for some fantastic music. Type "Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack" into Google, and get the Amazon website. Click to find out more, (you'll understand!) and then go on the music sampler your computer wants to go on. SORRY! that was sooooooooo random. Anyway, Harry? Big moment!**

**Harry: See the film, "The chorus" **

**Prongsharry: It's in French. Harry, get lost. Chapter 9!**

**Hermione: That's NOT factorial I hope.**

**Prongsharry: Shut up. Chapter 9, with no decimal place, or factorialness. I said, SHUT UP! Chapter 9.**

* * *

Harry gripped Ginny's hand as hard as he could. 

"What?"

"I am sorry Harry, there's no other way." Voldemort's face twisted into a cruel smile. "The moment I've always longed for, to kill Harry Potter!"

"Tom Riddle, I am surprised. No, I'll call you TOM, or Voldemort, VOLDEMORT, if I want to. I am not your slave. And anyway, why follow the prophecy? It's a load of TOSH, told to you by your TOSHY," Here Harry glared at Snape, "servant." Harry mimicked in a small, whiny, pathetic voice.

"My Lord, just kill him."

But Voldemort had gone visibly pale underneath his grey skin.

"Take the boy and the girl out of here. I can feel their power. Release them, then change our headquarters. Azkaban, I think. SHIT!" Voldemort whacked the chair. "SHIT! FOR GOODNESS SAKE! FOR FUCK'S SAKE GET THEM OUT!"

"Woah." There came a small whisper from Draco, who stood at the door, waiting to open it.

"FUCK OFF." Shouted Voldemort, "I don't want to know." He smiled his leering smile.

Harry just ran, and pulled Ginny after him. They ran out of the door that Draco had opened. They ran through the passages, and came to the gate. It was locked.

"Fuck." That was Ginny. Harry stared at her.

"Didn't know you had such foul language." laughed Harry.

"Ha ha." Said Ginny saracstically, and then laughed properly. "How stupid was that?"

"Not very, but we need to get over this here gate, ya?"

"Ya."

"Let's try a hairpin." Harry got out the one he kept in his pocket. He unpicked the lock, and they opened the gates, and ran.

* * *

Sirius lay slumped on the floor, a red gash on his forehead had nearly stopped bleeding.

"Don't want to die." He muttered to himself. _Thank goodness Harry got away, and that they didn't use the Avada Kedavra, and that... _Little did he know that they HAD used the Avada Kedavra, and that the gash was where it had com from." DON'T WANT TO FUCKING DIE!" He screamed, and sobbed. Then, he lay still.

* * *

**A/N: That was a very short chapter, I know, but really, I cannot be bothered to write anymore,alors je quitte maintenant.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I have had ONE review, thanks go to Werewolf 777, luv ya!**

**If I do not get more, I will NOT write. (I will, but thats a threat and I would too, and I'd throw fizzy water all over you.)(I would.)**

**Erm, bye, see you after the summer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello all my lovely readers. Chapter 10, please review. This was written in aboot an hour, so there. And yes, it was meant to be ABOOT, cos I love scottish, don't you? (random, I know, sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter and the other characters. If you sue me, you will get 1p, so it's not worth it. I use characters for their own good, and I am not making any money out of this. I write to entertain.**

* * *

Harry curled his fist up.

"Come on Harry, surely you have better things to do than attempt to break into a house, that is not yours?"

Harry turned round.

"Oh my gosh! I mean OMG! Dumbledore? Really? You're not Voldemort?"

"No Harry. He came on the raid, and unfortunately for him, me and all the other teachers managed to escape. Draco Malfoy freed us. Voldemort will never know. I know it seems stange, but..."

Harry cut him off.

"Woah, wait a minute,I know where they all were. I was let free. They had captured me, and_ Draco Malfoy was on the raid that came to my house" _Harry started to speak in parseltongue, to see if the man still understood_, "And that was at the same time, therefore, you are not Dumbledore, you are a sham." _The man tipped his head to one side and examined Harry.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter, I think we have too much logic in that brain." The man peeled at his face, leaving... Lucius Malfoy.

"I cannot understand Parseltongue, but when you asked me if I was..." He coughed, "V-voldemort." He had turned whiter than before, and screwed up his lips.

"Don't ever make me say that again, and don't say it to me."

Harry smiled.

"Do you think you're Voldemort's friend?"

"Yes, why?"

"He has no little fucking friends." Replied Harry, " 'cos he can't love. So you are a fucking bastard."

* * *

Harry turned to look at Ginny properly.

"You haven't told me you love me, or kissed me for ages."

"I haven't actually seen you for ages. Come here."

And Harry kissed her.

**(Lots of gross details excluded. Ta ta)**

* * *

"Moo." Said Fred to his former teachers.

"Fred Weasley, shut up." Snarled Severus Snape** ( I had to put that in it's such an awesome name. Not.)**

"SEVERUS!" Bellowed Proffesor McGonagall, "Shut up, NOW!"

The teachers sat around, picking at their nails, hair, and clothes.

"What are we gong to do?" Squeaked Proffesor Flitwick, the charms teacher.

"Dumbledore cast the spells on this school, they will now have been lifted since you" Here she glared at Snape, "Killed him."

* * *

**A/N: Pleeeeeeeeeeease review! I love reviews, especially those from Werewolf 777, who is my dedicated reviewer. Luv ya!(They reviewevery time!) I lovepeople whowrite reviews, because they are generally nice people. I review, because I am a nice person. See, it works. I am very clever. I do NOT want one reviewer per chapter, I HATE THAT! (No offence to Werewolf 777, I love your reviews, a lot) But it is annoying when people read your work, and then cannot be arsed to write a little note of gratitude. I spend hours to bring you this, and people are too lazy to even type into their computer: Well done, nice chapter, keep it up. Or: Confusing, and then say why. So, please review, or not a nice person. Thanx guys, I love those who review, I still love everyone else, but I love people who actually can be arsed to type into their computer their comments on my book. People who review are lovely. Thank you all those who review, because I love you all, and you are very nice people. xxx**


End file.
